SpiderGirl meets Deadpool
by MoonSpider95
Summary: Its been so long since Wade first became a merc...so long that all of his old sparring buddies have gone Next-Gen! See how our beloved regenerating degenerate pairs with the one true daughter of Spider-Man!
1. SpiderGirl meets Deadpool

**Author's Note: This story takes place during the gang war with May having her clone of April, and DeadPool's existence here is explained in the story. I don't own any of these guys, don't sue me.**

**

* * *

**

Spider-Girl meets Deadpool

* * *

The gang war is still in place, but I convinced April to take it easy for the weekend. Not that hard to trick her, she's kinda full of herself. I know, I know, with this war I need as many allies as I can, but I just don't think I can trust her. My name is May "Mayday" Parker, and right now I'm hoping now more than ever that I am the one true daughter of Spider-Man.

I'm swinging through the city, trying to clear my head. What am I going to do? Still, I decided to swing by and keep an eye out over at the police station. I might just be close enough to hear the latest news or something. Anything would make this situation better. I'm on the outs with my clone (or I hope she's my clone) April, the police, and even the Black Tarantula. That's when I heard gunshots. I bolted into the room to see a man in red and black tights, for some reason reminding me of my father's costume, and the guy was completely loaded down with guns. I think I heard of this guy, Deadpool, a real psycho, but he was around when my father was, so shouldn't he be a bit too old for this?

"Holy shameless promotional sex-change, true believers! I've stumbled into MU2!"

"Wait, huh? MU- - - did you make a joke about a video game or something?"

"No, that's MU**A**2, pick up the pace! Normally right now I'd yell at the writer for doing this, but I'm just happy she's not narrating this time around!"

"Huh?"

"Nothin'."

This dude _is_ insane! I point my webshooters at him, hoping that'll register as a threat. He can't be for real. It was just too long ago! He _can't _be the real Deadpool!

"Who are you? Why are you trying to hurt these people?" I say as I flip over his head and web him up in a nice tight straight jacket. Unfortunately, he rips through it. Must be all that hardware he's carrying, more for the webs to hold, the thinner its spreads. Knew I should've whipped up a stronger batch.

"Who am I? Dang it! Even by the next generation I can't get a good publicist! I'm Deadpool. Yes, I can read your thought bubbles, and, well, apparently my healing factor heals all the dead cells that show signs of aging, so apparently, I'm now immortal! As for the why, as in, why shoot up these clueless gumshoes, what with the gang war and all, does gun-for-hire register in your brain, you little girl scout? Seriously, just like your father!"

My father? That's it! I unleash a serious of power-kicks and blows that's my way of telling him to back off! I am _so_ tired of people stereotyping me because of all the stuff my father did! Then it hits me: someone hired him, ergo, he knows where a gang's headquarters are! I finally rest and he just instantly healed from everything. Unbelievable. I didn't even bruise him, from what I can tell!

"You fast little minx, you! But look, I gotta finish this job, so – "

"I'll double you're pay if you turn on your employer and help me!"

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming! And what makes you think you can afford me?"

"A creepy Spider-Girl admirer left a bundle of cash the police have in custody as evidence of possible stalking they're looking into, but he's just an admirer who went too far really. If he was following me my spider-sense would have gone off. Will $10,000 cover it?"

"Te-te-te- ten grand? Deal! The economy sucks, and I'm no longer the creepiest stalker on the police's radar! What do you need, o' pal of mine?"

"Take me to the hideout of whoever hired you."

"You got it!"

I know what you're thinking. Making a deal with a psycho, and giving him that much cash to boot? What can I say? I'm desperate! And if this guy can give me a leg-up on this war, then all the better. I can put up with him. How bad could he be? Deadpool grabs the cash from a police locker a couple minutes later. I double back to make sure no one was killed, want the worst that happened was a mess and a few flesh grazes. Guess he wanted to play with them first. What would the police think? I have no clue, but they already don't like me, so what harm will it do? We spend the next half hour following his directions, and now I just can't stand him!"

" - - - so, after that they never brought the camel to another zoo, Blind Al had to settle for the _expensive_ brand of prescription dentures, and Mary never called me again."

Oh, why doesn't he just kill me?

"Hey, listen, Dea - - is there anything I can call you other than Deadpool?"

"Wade Wilson's the name, and – "

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU THINK YOUR GAME IS!" I take a deep breathe to try to calm myself down. "Wade, are we anywhere near the hideout now?"

"This is the place actually. We circled around it about 10 times now. You may be underaged for just about everything I usually do with a girl, but at least you're someone I can_ talk_ to! See, I'm on this hero kick, and I was tossed aside by the X-Men, I tried a partnership with your dad once, – "

"Let's Just Get Down There And FIGHT!" We circled around this place 10 times? And what things was he - - - I don't wanna know. He jump in through the skylight, and there were - - - - kids?

"Um, Wade, think we got the wrong address."

"Nope, this is it."

"Kids."

"Seventh graders. Grammar school. Came to my rescue once, the little scamps."

"I paid you 10 grand, for this?"

"They hate the sirens, paid me $15 to get rid of some. Told ya the economy sucks. I was just bluffing with the "afford me" crack, but who'd a thought you'd cough up $10,000 to beat on these little guys? Oh well, all yours!"

I look back at the kids who all have baseball bats and handguns. KIDS! I wanted to scream back at Wilson, but he's already scrammed. Oh yeah. I'll take April any day.


	2. SpiderGirl: The Return of Deadpool

Spider-Girl: The Return of Deadpool

* * *

Ever since April died, I have to question if I was wrong about her. I mean, she was a killer! But, she sacrificed herself…ugh, I don't know what to think now. My name is May "Mayday" Parker, and I am the daughter of the one true Spider-Man.

I guess the only bright side to this is I'm with Wes now. He's taking me to dinner! And if I have to take off, he'll totally understand! I just need to get my outfit together…As I head up to my room I see a familiar mask in red and black.

"Deadpool?"

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Wade! What the heck are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Was in the neighborhood, decided to pop by. Besides, remember that team-up during the gang war? We make such a great pair!"

"Dude, you are _way_ too old for me."

"I didn't _mean it_ like that!"

Oh no, I can hear a car door slam. My dad is supposed to be at work and my mom at the mall to get a picture taken of Benjy. One must be home early!

"Out! Get out NOW, Wade!"

"What? Is this the way you treat your guest? Isn't it supposed to be a host's _responsibility_ to provide hospitality?"

"Ugh, stop using responsibility against me! Like I need _that_ kind of lecture from a _mercenary_!"

"Hey, I'm not just a killer, I'm a _famous_ killer. I'm everywhere now! I even have my own theme song!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, ItsJustSomeRandomGuy has me sharing the spotlight with some Watchman dude, but then again another one is set to the _old_ Spidey's theme from the sixties, and, yeah, like _I'm_ going to give those feebs another reason to compare me to Spidey. Newsflash, guys! The chick's dad doesn't carry guns!"

Ok, its official, this guy has lost it. I should really take him to a mental hospital or something. Oh no, that's the front door slamming!

"Hide, now!"

I shove Deadpool into the closet, his only struggle being him yelling, "Hey, when you head down there, bring me back a snack, will ya?" I head downstairs as quickly as possible. Mom was home with the baby.

"Hey hotshot, I'm home. How was school today?"

"Um, can't complain. Dad isn't home, is he?"

"Sorry, you know he wanted to see you off for your date like I did, but a guy's gotta work. I'm going to put Benjy in his playpen."

"Ok, mom."

Ugh, I can't relax with Deadpool upstairs. At least _dad_ won't be home and – WHAT IS WADE DOING? I turned to see him in the kitchen, just out of sight from where mom was. Thank God she didn't see him come down! I sped down to the kitchen only to see him chowing down on Hot Pockets!

"What are you doing?"

"Gorging myself with steamy and meaty delights, extra cheesy."

"Gah! You can't right now! Mom and the baby are in the next room!"

Then I hear a yell from the front door.

"May! I just remembered I need to pick up a few things for dinner! I'll be back in about 20 minutes!"

"Cool! I gotta go see the baby!"

Before I could stop him, Deadpool runs into the living room and picks up lil' Benjy. First he picks him up by the underarms, and then holds him upside-down for a few seconds, and then Wade started to gently rock him. (But that doesn't take away from the fact that he's a psycho!)

"What's the little tyke's name?"

"Ben. Now, Wade, please," I reason to him as I return baby Ben to his playpen. "As much as I _love_ your company – "

"If you have something to say to me, just say it." He says as he eats yet another Hot Pocket he must have hidden in one of his many pockets. But – UGH! – I have just about had it with this guy!

"Go home! Go home, go home, go home!" I yell surprisingly while pointing toward the exit.

"I don't need to take this…I'm going home." He says as he teleports to where ever he teleports to. Where did I hear that line before, though? Oh yeah…Family Matters. Guy's pretty funny when you know he's leaving. Oh well, I gotta go get ready for Wes…wait a minute…how'd he know I lived here? Ugh! Something I need to ask if I ever see him again – which I hope is a _really _long time from now!

* * *

**Author's Note: At first, I saw Spider-Girl meets Deadpool as just a one-shot. Then I got a couple requests saying to do more, and this idea came to mind as well. I have plenty of ideas as to where this could go, so how this ends up is up to you! **

**Read, review, and tell me is you think you want this as a fun little series. Oh, and fun fact, I actually wrote all this on a bus ride yesterday on a field trip to Washington D.C.! So, I apologize if you feel it wasn't all that great...**

**I'm just gonna say again: The fate of this fanfic is COMPLETELY up to YOU! I'm good stopping here or continuing into a more serious plot line. If you want it to continue, say so in the review and I'd be more than happy to oblige!**


	3. Interview with SpiderGirl

**Well, I've just been feeling guilty having this idea but not acting more than a couple one-shots, so even though no one requested it but a friend on here - - - there will be a Spider-Girl meets Deadpool mini series! Hooray! But ... I'm gonna wanna wait until after I'm done writing Beyond the Spider, so as soon as that series if finished I'll hop onto this. I can't tell you when because I'm really leaning on character development with Beyond the Spider, so it may be a while.**

**But, as proof of commitment ... another little one-shot! Interview with Spider-Girl! I was lucky enough to have the webslinger at my desk this morning, so I asked her a favor...**

**

* * *

**

Interview with Spider-Girl

* * *

**Thank you for coming here, Spider-Girl. You are a very inspirational hero, might I add.**

No problem! The city has been quiet lately, so thanks. With some things you go through in this biz, its hard for you to believe that. Um … what was this for again? The Bugle? The Globe? Some teen magazine?

**Yeah, smaller following I'm afraid. So tell me, heroes are just people when you think about it. No more than that. How has it been adjusting yourself to this … profession?**

It was pretty hard at first. I mean, there's the late nights – and early mornings, the deranged psychopaths, out to get you and the training needed alongside … needless to say, its tiring.

**And the toll on one's social life?**

Oh, don't get me started! To your friends leave with no apparent explanation, you have scars and bruises all over your body - - - did I mention once a shelter lady thought I was being abused because of that? Then there's missed dates and stuff because the bad guys can't wait for an hour or two …

**But all you heroes overcome this, right?**

Yeah, it's just the price we pay. The payoff is worth it anyhow.

**Payoff?**

It's like … whenever you see a kid playing or a family at the movies together … it's the fact that you know what you're doing is helping to keep them safe. It's worth it.

**That must weigh a lot on everyone's shoulders.**

You're telling me! But, my parents taught me a lot when it comes to responsibility, so I'm okay with it.

**I almost forgot! For those that don't know … your relation to Spider-Man?**

You know, for the first month or so I didn't want anyone to know about it, but now it seems obvious to _everyone_! Yes, I'm Spider-Man's daughter!

**Haha, and how people still don't understand it is beyond me! Um … how do you feel about your books being canceled and Ara****ña taking the title of Spider-Girl? Does that effect the action of your universe? Have you had any adventures since?**

Araña? My books? What are you talking –

**Ooh, you know what? Um, nevermind. Who do you think was the most annoying person to work with?**

Oh, so you wanna get me in TROUBLE now! Haha, okay, hands down … Buzz. He is just so self absorbed. I mean, a lot of heroes want to crack wise or something but he is just plain arrogant.

Um … wait. A little while ago there was this Deadpool guy. Not only is he an annoying psychopath with an affinity to guns and pockets – and hot pockets, I think – but … it's scary … he knew my _name_!

**Sounds like a real problem, but I'm sure you'll work it out. Well, I think that's all the time we have. Thanks again for coming, May.**

Like I said, no problem, and … hey, wait, how did you –

**Um, that's all the time we have, bye!**


	4. Reunion

**A/N: Yes, it has begun! My mini DOES count in continuity with the two one-shots, but here May learns he isn't all laughs and stalkerish manner. Yes, some events may see random/comedic but trust me, it all ties together.**

* * *

I am in deep trouble. Things are starting to get really serious between Wes and me, so it's about time I introduce him to my parents. I know I'll have to come clean about him knowing my secret identity – you just _can't_ hide something like that. My name is May "Mayday" Parker, and I am the daughter of the one true Spider-Man. I yelled a goodbye to mom and dad before I walked to school with Davida and Courtney.

"Wow, surprised to see you, May." Davida said.

"What do you mean?"

"You've always been hangin with your man." answered Courtney. I stifled a chuckle a little bit; Courtney should refrain from all manner of slang what with her glasses and physique.

"C'mon guys, things are going so great with Wes. We share everything!"

"Did someone say my name?" called Wes as he jokingly shoved his way between us. He put his hands around my waist in a way that made my heart pound. Letting everything out in the open gave him a newfound confidence. We pretty much just laughed it off as we arrived to school. Well, at least Wes and I did. Davida and Courtney went off on their own at some point – I didn't notice when. Wes grabbed me by the arm, pulling me to the side of the building for a somewhat private place to talk. He seemed so nervous.

"May … I don't think I'm ready to talk to your dad. I mean, I know a _big_ family secret and I _know_ he's going to be staring me down for dating his daughter! And, if you're – you know who – then, that must make _him_ …"

"Calm down! Just think of dad as the caring parent makes me pancakes on the weekends."

"You forget it's the parents that care for daughters that make the _date_ into a pancake!"

* * *

[[Unknown to May, Deadpool was hanging back at the outside of her school. Not following her, no. He was expecting someone, someone getting into the world of crime too young for his own good. A young boy with light brown hair and fear in his deep green eyes approached Deadpool, hoping no one he knows would see him.]]

"C'mon, c'mon kid! You gonna get into the gang-oriented, gun-toting world of crime the _least_ you can do is show up on time!"

[[The man around the age of 17 looks over his shoulder every two seconds. This was obviously his first time. He reached into his pocket but stopped when he got a full view of his contact. A man in red and black with so many gun holsters he makes a missionary supplyman look like he got robbed of all his good merchandise leaving only a rubber band and a chimmichanga in their place. He started to stumble away.]]

"You gonna stand there like a sweating target or hand over the drugs?"

[[The boy fumbled, but pulled out the bag of weed. Deadpool promptly snatched it and patted him on the back.]]

"Hey!", [[the boy yelled.]] "Where's my pay?"

"Oh yeah. See, about that, I'm usually the one getting paid. And my employer thinks you're a loose end." [[Wade raised his gun.]]

* * *

My spider-senses were tingling. I gave our secret look to Wes so he knew to back off. No time to change. Whatever was happening was happening right then. I ran around the corner of the school building, earning a few looks from classmates. I kicked the man in the groin, seeing only the gun in his hand. A boy I recognized as Steve Mongolez runs off in a shiver, his legs giving out every few seconds. I looked up to see Deadpool … again. I swear this dude was stalking me. He recovered from my blow rather quickly.

"What are you DOING HERE? What are you STALKING me?"

Yeah, I couldn't stop myself.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not _jailbait_ hot."

For a second, I stopped to consider what kind of hot he thought I was. Gah, sends shivers down my spine thinking about it. "Well, what are you doing here then? Come to think of it, how did you know where I lived?"

"Oh, c'mon! That's not supposed to be revealed until the last issue."

There he went on another one of those random nonsense moments.

"May! May, where are you?" I could hear Davida call from around the corner. I looked over to her and anticipated a gasp of horror looking at a costumed lunatic with a thing for pockets. I whipped around, desperate to tell Wade to go away … but he was way ahead of me. He pulled a Batman. He was gone.

"Girl, the bell's gonna ring! Get your butt movin!"

* * *

[[It was the office of Manny Browning. He had one goal in mind and that was to run the Fisk empire into the ground. Many have failed where he still stands. A long time informant has come to him.]]

"What do you mean the boy still lives? His conscience is strong, his sales are down – he's a weak link!"

"Steve Mongolez just … ran off … before our assassin could – "

"What? What _is this_ you're telling me? We hire a healing, gun-toting assassin for $500,000. We did this why? Why on such a small head? Because our empire is building and as such we need to build a reputation as well as finances. We hired the best available and you're telling me the mark just … _ran off_?"

"S-some girl interfered."

"That's no excuse!" [[He paced the floor.]] "This … this just complicates matters. Find out what you can about the girl. And Wilson was always an interference … he's a loose end. You know what to do."

* * *

I couldn't believe Deadpool was at my school. I didn't know whether I was scared, angry, or a little too paranoid. He didn't look like he was there for me. I wanted to talk to Steve, but he was nowhere to be found. I looked for him between classes but decided to go swinging during my lunch period. Wes was still nervous about meeting my parents; what with the rumors among teenage boys that all fathers have shotguns ready to protect their daughters, finding out about our powers nearly makes him pee himself thinking of the broken arms that would come with dating me. He's so cute like that. In all honesty, after the fear has passed I wouldn't put it past Wes to ask for Spider-Man's autograph.

Almost the entire lunch period passed, so I decided to head back to school. Again, I saw Deadpool but he wasn't focused on me. Thank Goodness, he _wasn't_ stalking. But that may mean worse – it would mean business. He was at a hotdog cart with a gun to the guy's head and a jumbo with ketchup and relish in the other hand. A bag filled with i-don't-know-what was at the curb, a little taller than the height of his waist. I know I'm supposed to fight for good and stuff, but I just let him rob the guy. My strategy – follow him and figure out what was going on. This was my neighborhood, my curiosity. To my dismay, I ended up following him to a Taco Bell, a convenient store, and once he reached a strip club I just started to head home. Before I could get very far, I heard screaming from the club. At first I thought of it as the girls panicking to whatever fetish the man may be forcing them to conspire to, but then he ran out with his guns. So many men came out there. Another theory came to mind pertaining to his idiocy, but then there were so many gunshots. A gang surrounded him, surprising since a gang war has just ended. I webbed few half-dozen guns as I leaped overhead and disarmed them. The guys came at me as Deadpool fought off more and simultaneously refilling his ammo. I was able to dodge most blows though a few made their way to me. I slammed a couple against the wall of the sleezy hangout. Wade ran to me, saying, "What are you doing? This is _my_ fight, kiddo."

He whipped out two swords and began to stab them. I closed my eyes knowing I wouldn't be able to stop him and tried not to see what was happening. It was just too much. Needless to say, I was stunned to my spot. Before I could react, Deadpool pulled me aside and looked to where my eyes are – that much I could tell even with his face hidden, though with no secret identity at all I question why. He said, "Hangin' around is fun, but didn't you daddy ever tell ya not to jump into a fight you don't know?"

Funny, that was actually one of the many arguments we had about my costumed life, but Deadpool didn't need to know that. My thought once again wandered to the bag he's been toting. "What's in there?"

"None of your business."

I let it go. I knew I was following him before, but there was such intensity in his voice – he wasn't fooling around anymore. "A-alright. But … whatever … you're doing … I'm willing to overlook it. Just stay away from my school."

And I swung off.

I hadn't seen him since then, but who knows what tomorrow will bring? Somehow this all pulls together … I just need to figure out how. Worst part? I'm not sure I'll like what I find …


	5. Wade's Side

**A/N: Letting everyone know that I shall make one more of each of my series (so this and one more Elena Wilkes) before I quit for the summer. Summer time I'm putting all my focus on my summer job, my AP assignment, and a novel I'm writing. So, you'll see more of this in late August or early September. **

* * *

Wade's Side

* * *

I know the story is typically told from Miss Webhead's perspective, but there are really a few things I need to clear up. My name is Wade "Love Master" Wilson, but everyone calls me Deadpool. First and foremost, despite this writer's previous chapters, I haven't been stalking May. I was at the school by chance and that's all that need be said.

It all began at my Manhattan apartment. I've settled down a little since few believe I could be spry enough to do dirty work at my age. I mainly do local jobs now, so you can't blame me for being surprised when I heard the familiar air of a mysterious voice.

"Hello?"

"Is this Deadpool?"

"…"

I left the phone for a bit to put on my mask. Otherwise, I'm Wade. That's how secret identities work. And if you're thinking I don't have one, just sit back and make a list of how many people know the average hero's identity and I dare you to tell me I'm not as secretive as them.

"Um…"

"This is Deadpool."

I could hear the line switch over.

"Good. This is the typical hit-list and drug pick-up, Mr. Wilson. Should be fairly simple."

I knew from the start not to buy it. Why hire a professional if it's so simple? Still, my best bet was to play along. The guy gave me clear instructions: pick up some drugs from a kid that was recruited about a month ago and then cut the strings; a few more targets followed. So, as you can see, it was a coincidence I wound up at the high school. I could tell from the cut of his jib the kid was a hire with no stones. It was no wonder I had to kill him. By the wide-eyed expression on his face, I could see I was the first costume he'd dealt with.

"C'mon, c'mon kid! You gonna get into the gang-oriented, gun-toting world of crime the _least_ you can do is show up on time! You gonna stand there like a sweating target or hand over the drugs?"

He was shaky, but the boy took out the weed. I snatched it before he got enough sense to realize that's not the only reason why I was there.

"Hey! Where's my pay?"

"Oh yeah. See, about that, I'm usually the one getting paid. And my employer thinks you're a loose end."

I raised my gun to his head, slowed down by the fact that he couldn't even be eighteen yet. It's a sad thing to see a kid driven down the wrong path so young, but I have bills to pay. Besides, with my little phone call, my noodle was going a mile a minute trying to figure everything out … otherwise I would've broken that Parker girl's leg when she kicked the gun out of my hand. Again, the face gives it all away as I could tell she did that by instinct (or spider-sense, one or the other) and didn't know where I was, so I decided to let it go. But she didn't.

"What are you DOING HERE? What are you STALKING me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not _jailbait_ hot."

I realized, like, milliseconds later how that could've been misinterpreted, but there was no use making it worse.

"Well, what are you doing here then? Come to think of it, how did you know where I lived?"

"Oh, c'mon! That's not supposed to be revealed until the last issue."

I was caught under a lucky star; a friend started calling that nag so I high-tailed it while she was distracted by her friend calling her. Soon after, I went to my second target. It was in an alley outside of Queens. As soon as I got there, he shivered like a Chihuahua in Rossie O'Donell's purse. Poor little chicken leg … he was no use to me, so I killed him and stuffed him in a bag. Next?

The hit was a hotdog vendor which made his business in Times Square. Ex-crooked cop.

"I'll have a nice and greasy footlong. Ketchup and relish."

"Yeah man, That'll be –"

The sight of me with a jumbo hotdog in one hand and his friend in a sack, which I had open for his viewing pleasure, in the other was almost too much for me to bare; it was hilarious! The man looked like he was sucking in too much _helium_ he was so out of it. But, my voices started talking to me again.

_Sure, bring US into your narration …_

Seriously, you do a good job of being a psycho without us.

Shuddap. What I was trying to say was that one of them let me know someone was following me. I couldn't tell who at that point.

_Your common sense was tingling. _

Too. Many. Comic book references. I looked and there was no one there. Weird. So, I resumed my business.

"Y-y-y-you…"

"Yes, me. And your buddy, there." I nodded to the bag. "So tell me … Paul was it? Family not five miles from here, one kid at Midtown High, one at the middle school? I'm not a subtle guy, so believe me when I say that they'll be a bloody paste where ever they stay stand if you don't tell me what I need to know." I held a gun to him for some extra incentive.

"What do you want?"

"I want a name. Guy out for your head and a lot others. Who has it out for you?"

"I swear I don't know! I quit the force over a decade ago."

"This life isn't something you can turn your back to and think it's over. Crime always has a way of sneaking up on you and giving you swift kick to the kiester. Just tell me who's got it out for you, now!"

"T-too many, ok? But … I _did _hear about a new guy. A new guy with big plans. He has weird ways of getting'm done, too!"

I released my grip on the trigger, shooting the sidewalk. I walked off, and after a minute started to chow down on that footlong. Why waste? A hundred thousand gears were turning in my brainpan. I know when a job isn't what it seems to be, but "a new guy with big plans" isn't much of a help.

I went to every place I could think of, but wasn't getting any luck. I've been in this business for a long time, so I know where all the ex-thugs are. I went to Taco Bell, a small time store, a strip club – they were all owned by reformed criminals. Each of them sang the same song so many times – they didn't know who put them on a hit-list, but what they had in common, or why someone would want revenge after all these years. Defeated, I let the last guy go easy. I left the body bag where I was in club; it was cool using my work to help intimidate people. Being it was a full day of work, I decided to hang back for a bit. I called over a shot, but remembering the effect my healing factor has on alcohol I downed the whole bottle as I watched some sweeties on the pole. Then, _what_ should happen? A double-cross. My head darted across the room a few times, but I couldn't tell who sent some kind of signal. Some random dudes with guns cornered me, but I was able to give myself some room by heading outside.

I fought off the men as best I could, but there was just so many of them. I took out both of my katanas and got stab-happy. I almost didn't notice Spider-Girl again. This was too much for her, I knew it. She shouldn't ever be anywhere near the world I grew up in. I pulled her aside, trying to snap May out of it.

"What are you doing? This is _my _fight, kiddo. Hangin' around is fun, but didn't you daddy ever tell ya not to jump into a fight you don't know?"

"What's in the bag?"

"None of your business."

I definitely tried to send her the death glare through my mask. I was trying to protect her and WHAT happens? She just ignores the very essence of what I'm trying to point out to her! Well, I could see I got through at one point.

"A-alright. But … whatever … you're doing … I'm willing to overlook it. Just stay away from my school."

I finished off the last of the enforcements as she swung off. Maybe I was a little hard on her, but a kid's gotta learn. Some things are too screwed up to mess with. I don't care how many rehabs or therapists Britney goes to, she ain't getting' any saner. Spears used to be my favorite until she went coo-coo for Cocoa puffs … I digress. One thing I need to look out for, though. Whoever this new guy is doesn't follow any rational behavior or common sense from what I can tell. I look forward to meeting him.


	6. Information

**A/N: Back from my summer break! Ok, this is a somewhat shorter chapter but I think you get a feel of why this guy is so different. Those reading this story for the action, be warned: this chapter has mooshy gunk in it.**

**Spider-Girl and Deadpool are property of Marvel.**

* * *

Information

* * *

A few days ago, I called in my connections with the Avengers. American Dream said she'd been working the streets solo between missions and gave me a name that may be what had Deadpool so worked up. Manny Browning. Word has it that he's new in the territory-war biz, very eccentric. Keeps the gang to itself but still manages to escalate sales. How that red-and-black clad pest is involved I have no idea, but now I feel responsible to find out. My name is May "Mayday" Parker, and I am the daughter of the one true Spider-Man.

I made my way down to the _Midnight Haul_, a cast of the usually misfits and high-school drop-outs lounging by the bar and pool tables. I webbed one and swung to crash it against the wall; I did the same with one or two of the ruffians. I whipped around to where the malevolent crowd was gathering.

"Manny Browning. Tell me everything you know about him. Now."

A few men smirked to each other, equipping their bats and handguns. It must have been the red and blue; it seems a hero nowadays just can't get away with your average bluff. The men grew closer to me, so as he came within my range I had no choice but to beat him down. I kneed him in his groin then shot a firm fist across his face, sending blood and a tooth flying across the hall. I felt a strong, expected twinge of guilt but kept my act cool, daring them to attack me at once; they lowered their weapons.

"I repeat. Manny Browning. Tell me everything you know about him … now."

A rather slender and fragile-looking man stepped forward. He didn't look all that tough like the rest of them. Apparently the PG-13 gore stood to be too much for him. "W-well … some of the other guys are mocking him. He's weird is all. Goes into businesses you'd never expect a Crime Lord to be in. Exported flowers. Candy. Housewares. Anything real innocent is what he sticks his fingers in."

"Any real juicy bits here?"

He stammered again. "O-ok. He hired some costume about a week ago for a small-time gig. No one knows for sure, but I heard he and his mooks hide everything in an old restaurant. The place got shut down for mice or something."

"A restaurant? A step-up from the usual abandoned warehouses, I suppose …"

He dared a nervous laugh. "I said the guy was weird." Keeping my act together, I threw him down and slowly walked out the door. I felt the urge to say something threatening on the way out like you would see in movies, but I couldn't think of anything.

An abandoned restaurant. Rat problems. Yup, I was heading to the "Golden Bananza". Davida got food poisoning there once. Unfortunately, it was time to meet up with Wes again. Not that I don't want to be with him or anything, it's just that it's hard to leave a case when you're hot on the trail.

When I arrived, Wes was staring blankly at his homework in our kitchen. Mom was making dinner, giving me that look of "Go get'm, Hotshot" after seeing him there just missing me. I did not need that. He glanced up at me and you could see the sudden spark of joy in his eyes. "Hey, May! You _finally_ got here!"

"Sorry, I've been keeping busy." He got up to hug me, but as we separated Mom had to be the bearer of bad news. "Honey, your father is still busy in the forensics lab, but he'll definitely be here for dinner. It'll just be a little delayed it all."

At the mention of my father, Wes's face dramatically grew pale. He still had that unreasonable fear that my dad was going to beat him into a pulp. Before my mother could catch on, I shuffled Wes into the living room, him being as paralyzed as a rat that wandered into a snake's bin. "Come on, sweetie. We can watch TV until he gets here.

I sat him down as Mom prepared the food. "It's ok to be nervous, Wes."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He turned his head, refusing to look at me. I gave him a light kiss on the cheek and he held his hand to the spot. He still looked nervous but chose to change the subject. "So, uh, what's Spider-Girl up to these days?"

I smiled seeing him ease down once again. "Well, I hear she's getting involved in another deal in the criminal underworld, but don't tell her parents."

Wes shook his head, grinning. "Do you really have to get involved with _every_ crime you come across?"

I lean on him, faux-exhausted. "It's _so_ tough … but I think I can manage."

I sat straight and looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. "You always do."

Each of us leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. All too soon, we reluctantly pulled apart looking as innocent as can be. Then my dad walked through the door.


	7. Date Distrupted

I jumped to greet my father and to ignore the fact that a moment sooner and he would have caught Wes and I in a liplock. He embraced me and gave a friendly smile to Wes, who looked like he was frozen on the spot. From this, things seemed awkward but still livable. I left my father's side, words struggling to leave my lips as I looked to my boyfriend. My name is May "Mayday" Parker, and it is harder now more than ever to be the one true daughter of Spider-Man.

Dad patted Wes on the back, obviously seeing he was too shaken for a handshake, and said, "Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too, sir." Wes' voice cracked to continue, but once again Mom saved the day.

She kissed her husband, wrapping her arms around him in a greeting. "Welcome home, Tiger." She released him by one arm and continued. "Dinner is about ready so you all can just sit down."

I took Wes' hand, being sure to force my shoulder into his. I whispered, "Calm down, will you? It's not like he's going to Spider-Slam you into our couch!"

Wes looked at me with both fear and confusion. "What's a Spider-Slam?"

I shot him the look and bumped him again before taking my seat. Wes sat next to me, Mom across from me, and Dad across from Wes. Benjy was seated in a highchair at the end of the table, already nibbling on the baby-servings. I thought I heard some kind of tapping sound, but ignored it.

Mom had a great meatloaf prepared, but that wasn't exactly what was on my mind. Not even the beginning of yet another gang war could compare to this. My father was sitting there all nice and behaving himself as my boyfriend sat there as stiff as stone! As dinner was dished onto each plate, I attempted to start a conversation.

"Well, uh, Wes – " I was interrupted again by the tapping. I went over to the kitchen window as I continued. "He's better getting straight A's all semester, and ESU is practically banging down his door."

I stood horrified as outside Deadpool had seemed to have satisfied himself tossing rocks at the window and was now imitating cheerleading techniques! Wade was spelling out letters, I could see.

B. G. Y. A. O. H. O. I. S. M. G. S. U. Y. M.

What?

I doubt that lunatic was actually trying to communicate anything, but it was clear this was some kind of signal. I gave him the death stare for interrupting this _very_ important event in my relationship, then nodded to tell him I was coming out.

"Good," my dad responded. "That's a very nice college; I went there myself."

Wes saw this as an opening. "Great! I mean, it'd be nice to know what you think about it, like, troubles transitioning class to class, experiences, and stuff."

Perfect move, Wes. Get Dad talking.

My stomach tied in knots the more I heard them chatting. Wes was practically avoiding how he knew my secret identity, but I knew it was going to come up!

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I moved up from my seat to the living room. I opened the door to find Deadpool there in full costume, plus a hat, a Pizzeria shirt, and a pizza box. My mouth hung open about to question how he acquired the uniform, but then I remembered that this was Deadpool; after our previous adventures, I had come to accept this as his Deadpoolness.

In a harsh whisper, I scolded him, "Wade! What are you doing? I would've come out when I could!"

"You were taking too long! Didn't you get my signal?"

"You mean the meaningless alphabet soup you call cheerleading?"

"No! The totally _meaningful_ alphabet soup I call a message! B. G. Y. A. O. H. O. I. S. M. G. S. U. Y. M.!"

I blinked. "Which means?"

"Ugh, I said 'Better Get Your Ass Over Here Or I'll Smack My Gun Straight Up Your Mask!"

I blinked again. "You signaled me an abbreviation?"

"Of course! Do you know how long it would take me to signal the entire thing? Plus, I don't know how to cheerlead apostrophes."

Mom called from the dining table, "May? Who is it, sweetie?"

"No one, Mom!"

Wade said to me, "You do realize that, when it comes to parents, they know _no one _means _someone_, right?"

I pushed Deadpool out while again in a harsh whisper I pleaded, "You. Out. Now. I'll be there for whatever when I can!"

I rushed back to the table, swinging the seat under me as my hair became sry and out of place. As I steadied myself, I asked, "Where were we?"

My parents looked to me worried for a moment before Wes dragged Dad back into their conversation about something I didn't understand. I think my boyfriend got to Dad's nerd appeal. My mom had that laughing expression on her face that read, _Oh my God, we both fell for geeks!_

I glanced out the window and _what_ do my spidery eyes behold? Deadpool bouncing on a trampoline! Where the hell did her get that?He waved his hands to get my attention although he already had it fully. I knew everyone would see, so I didn't even try to hide it; my mouth fell wide open.

Mom, Dad, and Wes, of course, all noticed me and looked over. Their mouths fell open as well. Deadpool looked surprised, still bouncing, and then waved a hello. IO hid my face behind the palm of my hand – this was more than what I could take. Wes was looking horrified and practically screamed to me, "Who is that, May?"

Dad rushed over with such anguish I thought he was about to have a heart attack. "Deadpool? My God, is that you?"

"Hey, Pete! *jump* Haven't seen you since *jump* Deadpool #13! *jump* Though, I'm not really sure *jump* if that actually counts *jump* in continuity *jump* with this universe."

Yeah, I have no clue what he meant by that.

Mom took me by the shoulder, panicked. "May, what is he doing here?"

My Dad looked like he was about to pass out.

Wes looked like he was going to puke.

I grabbed my backpack with the Spider-Suit inside and headed out the door. Wes yelled, "What are you doing?"

My parents' eyes were on me. I panicked. I screamed, "WES KNOWS I'M SPIDER-GIRL!" and ran outside to Deadpool.

* * *

" - and where the hell did you get a trampoline? Answer me that, Deadpool!" I changed in a women's restroom at a nearby gas station, Deadpool listening by the door.

"From your shed! And that's coming from a guy who still had 'Golden Girls' memorabilia from Bea Arthur's death."

Inside the secure room, I raised an eyebrow, confused. "She only died about two years ago."

Deadpool responded in shock, "So you mean this _isn't_ a future of what has yet to come? How can people explain that? Oh, wait, I think I remember something about a cut-off point at 70s run, never mind. Though, that does explain the lack of hoverboards. Usually writers are all over that stuff."

Every sentence that guy made felt like hammers pounding against my skull, but there was one more thing I needed to know as I slipped on my mask. "Why am I coming in the first place? I thought you made a big stink over that."

"Well, to be honest, I don't want you here. You're just another kid, I don't care who your daddy is! But ... I heard you stopped a gang war here before. I got word that you were one of the best heroes this day and age, and one thing never changes: when a hero gets their nose into something, there's no talking them out of it. So, yeah, having you beside me isn't that bad anymore."

That ... almost seemed nice. I reluctantly walked out of the bathroom, handed a dollar to the cashier, and tossed Wade a bag of pork rinds; it was the policy of the establishment he insisted I change in … that, and he liked junk food.

I swung forward on my weblines as Deadpool followed below on his scooter. Yes, a scooter. I shouted down to him, still steaming, "You had no right to do what did! Some of us have a life outside of costume! You can't just interrupt a date between a girl, her boyfriend, and her _parents_! My folks are probably worried sick about me and Wes must be so nervous talking to Dad about our secret by himself I wouldn't be surprised if he passed out!" I mentally ran over in my head my apology and made a note to repeat it a hundred times.

Deadpool, in the meantime, looked steamed as well. You'd be surprised how much you can see even with a mask on. I didn't realize what he could be mad about. I was only speaking my mind, and he had it coming. I was still angry beyond belief, but I kept my mouth shut the rest of the way. Deadpool, apparently, discovered the headquarters on his free time as I had. Wade arrived at the Gold Bonanza and the first thing I saw was a rat scurrying across the floor. There was no wonder in my mind as to why the place was shut down. Wade then had the nerve to toss me a gun. Immediately, I dropped the weapon and attempted to stare some reason into him. I expected Deadpool to force the gun on me, but but after he turned to see me drop it he only looked away again.

Now … Deadpool was ignoring me.

The restaurant was littered with boxes. I opened a few to find the usual things you would find in a store. A lawn gnome. A picture frame. A stuffed giraffe. A vase or two. Some bookends. It was like Browning was having an illegal yard sale with a delivery service. Deadpool angrily kicked over a box of candies and I could almost feel the blow of impact. I stepped closer, my nerve gone for some reason, and squeaked, "What's wrong? You … you've been angry since we left my place."

"His back still turned to me, he looked over his shoulder to speak. "It's just … look, I've tried the hero thing, ok? It's just not my cup of cocoa."

"Cup of tea."

"I don't drink that crap. Anyways, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time at your place. Heroes have enough bullshit to deal with, I was only interfering, blah blah blah, I've had to make this speech before – "

"Wait, you're … just feeling guilty? I didn't know that was possible for you."

"How can I not when you're screaming in my ear about it the whole trip? Jesus …" Wade turned and shot more of the merchandise. "Now I drag you here and there's nothing but crap these mob-wannabes are selling. What a load of – "

At that moment, rushing footsteps were audible. I got into a fighting pose, adding, "You spoke too soon."

Only about twenty gang members were there to greet us. Deadpool shot the majority of them while I webbed the guns of the boys I took on and left a swift kick or punch in their guts. Within a minute, we were all out of goons to fight. I commented optimistically, "That was easy."

"Yeah, it was." He loaded his gun and continued forward, myself close behind. Only a few more steps and my spider-sense started tingling. I wanted to warn Wade, but arrows flew out of holes in the wall. I dodged them all fine, but Deadpool, well … he was practically a pin cushion. One went straight through his ears. He pulled it out like it was nothing.

A second later, the floor began to fall. I webbed Deadpool by his pants and leaped wall to wall until we reached an office-like room. What happened next? Surprise, surprise! The room filled with gas! And my current mask lacked a filter. My vision began to blur. I thought Deadpool's healing factor would have made him immune, but he fell down with me.

I reached over to where the man was walking out. He seemed to be clad in a mix of green, purple, and yellow. Definitely not conventional. I managed a firm kick and a wobbly punch before passing out completely.


	8. Business

**Author's Note: We are nearing the end of the series, so to let the Deadpool-fans know, the next and last chapter won't have as much Deadpool in them. He will be there! Don't worry, he will! It will just be more May-based**

**This series was a lot of fun! I'll see you guys soon for the last update!**

* * *

[[Wes circled around the Parkers' living room, anxiety overwhelming him. "W-why would May hang out with that lunatic?" He began breathing heavily and his chest pained him to the point where it felt like a hundred pounds of pressure sat down on him.

Mary Jane reasoned with him, "I'm worried too. But right now May is on her own and we'll just have to believe in her while she's gone." The mother looked away. "We can always bring some sense to her when she comes back."

Wes' mouth was wide open, muttering something along the lines of, "B-but…"

Peter was leaning against the couch, his head lowered and his arms folded. "My daughter would never get involved in anything that Deadpool would do, not if it's in the wrong. There must be a good reason to make her feel responsible to do this."

Wes shook his head. "There must be some way…"

Mary Jane took him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Take it from me. Loving a hero is difficult, especially if that hero is in a costume. All that's left to do sometimes is wait and pray."

Wes turned away from her, tears now beginning to form. This was something he just could not accept.]]

* * *

I fought to keep my eyes open, but all too often they drifted closed again. When I finally awoke, my hands and feet were bound together and Deadpool was nowhere to be found. It worries me when I can't keep tabs on him. By the looks of things, I could tell we were still in the restaurant – it was the same almost-new buffet suffering via a barren atmosphere and vermin still scurrying across the abandoned facility. Something told me a cleaning crew was out of the question. My name is May "Mayday" Parker, and although I am apparently foolish enough to team up with Deadpool, I assure you that I am the one true daughter of Spider-Man.

I attempted to use my spider-strength to break through the rope. One tug and I knew I would be free easily. I remained in my bonds, awaiting my captor's ever-predictable explanation. All villains follow through with it. It's unavoidable.

As Browning entered, I noticed he changed into an appropriate suit. Good. The least he could have done was dress nice for me. I try to get him talking. "Well, if it isn't the head honcho himself! So, are you gonna recruit me into peddling playing cards and lawn ornaments, or shall we skip to the elaborate yet cheap death trap?"

The man did not look amused. "I am a business man, Spider-Girl. Drugs are only one form of market. There are everyday people who buy everyday items for their household and themselves. Hurting people with thugs and drugs was never my intention, miss. This is all about profit."

I stood silently and was about to break free with a smirk under my mask. "Fun, but it sounds like I still need to check you for a seller's permi - -" I cut myself off in shock. Deadpool walked in as casually as possible. He tossed the crime lord a small test tube. A test tube filled to the brim with something green. He looked to me, but I couldn't read his expression. I stammered, startled. "W-what are you doing?"

He walked a couple steps closer to me. "When I took this job, I knew there was something more to it. I knew there had to be a reason to hire a professional for a small gig. Sorry, Spider. It was only business."

My eyes widened. I pleaded with him, "But job's over now, right?"

He shook his head.

Deadpool grabbed me by the arms, proving I had untied myself. I tried to break free, but this guy was strong. Wade said to his employer, "You may want to invest in more security measures with supers. Spider over here can break through it right easy. She doesn't seem to as strong as her daddy, but it's not smart to underestimate her."

I broke out of my shock. Deadpool should have taken his own advice. I swung my legs up and kicked him in the face. I fought alongside Wade long enough to know about his healing factor, which meant my best shot was running. I jumped to the ceiling a hurried out. I could hear Wade coming from behind me and Browning yelled for him to not let me get out alive. He could jump and maneuver just as well as me, and I began to wonder if he was really going through with this. I mean, Deadpool annoyed me and I got on his case. I'm a superhero and he kills for cash. It's just … he said that we would be working together on this one. He said we would be a team. The crazy mess he is, I actually began to trust him.

Yet, second later I was dodging his bullets. I hid behind more old boxes, this bunch looking metallic but not that resistant. As expected, the bullets punched right through them, luckily around me. I tried to form a plan, but I had to keep moving or else Deadpool was going to kill me. How was I supposed to outsmart someone that I didn't understand? I turned the corner and spun a layer of webbing in his path. Everything Deadpool shot got caught in it, but his blades cut straight through, the sticky white still coating it. He slid it off with his gloved fingers, disgusted.

Wade walked closer to me.

* * *

[[Wes walked closer to the abandoned confines of the Golden Bonanza. It was the middle of the night, but he didn't care. His mind flashed back to the last time he tried to help this way – he clung to the glider of Fury the Goblin Queen and was taken into the air for Spider-Girl to rescue. That was when he was panicking and careless. He thought this through.

A lot of the boys at school have been locked into the illegal distribution ring. It wasn't hard to overhear them talking about every detail. He was even asked to join, so why not at least pretend to be a recruit?

May told him she was investigating a new gang. This was the best lead he had and he wasn't going to waste it.

Was snuck through the door and saw the remains of traps already sprung. He was in the right place. The question was if he was able to make a difference.]]

* * *

"What are you doing?" Wade asked. "I was only putting on an act, Spidey. Just had to start shooting to make it sound good."

My face fell, though again no one could tell. "B-but you didn't stop! Even after we left!"

"Duh!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Do you know how far the sound of a gunshot would carry? Boss-man would know if I wasn't trying for real."

I started to calm, seeing he was on my side again. "Wade, what was in that vile you gave Browning?"

Deadpool stepped away slowly, his back turned to me. I approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, my anger rising. "What … did you give him?"

He turned to me. "It was the Green Goblin serum." I took deep breathes, trying to calm myself, but my chest was still rising and falling frantically. Wade continued, "Please don't be pissed! Look, that thing is still unstable, so it would only work, like, one out of a few thousand times anyways! Trust me, it is very rare for someone to survive drinking chemicals like that!"

I replied calmly. "Wade … half of all supers got their powers that way. Possibly more."

To my confusion, he replied after a second. "Ok, well, maybe in _this_ universe. It's not as rare as it should be." He shrugged.

I shook my head, scared of the consequences of Deadpool's actions. "We need to get it back."

Footsteps were audible from behind me and I saw that Manny walked toward us as I turned. "I'm disappointed, Deadpool. I thought you were a highly-established assassin. I never thought you would be one to go back on a job."

Deadpool turned his head away. Was he ashamed for _not_ trying to kill someone, namely me? I will _never_ understand him! I interrupted, "Tell me what you're doing with that serum, Browning!"

He smirked, "Or what?"

I let my sadistic side take over. "Or else I'll give you such a beating you'll be picking webbing out of your hind for months!" Yeah, that's about as sadistic as I ever get.

The man only smiled, shaking his head. He pulled the Green Goblin serum out of his pocket. I tried to web it, but he turned at the last second and started running. Deadpool started shooting at him and I was too exasperated to argue the gun-issue at this point. We ran as fast as we could, but this guy was like a cheetah despite his build. I could see him gulping down the serum. I screamed, "No!"

Deadpool threw a few pellets from his belt at the crime lord. There was a small explosion. I questioned him, annoyed. "What was that?"

He threw his hands up in defense. "It was only tear gas, honest! He must have been near some pipes or something."

The gas expanded and filled the room. The crime lord was a lost cause now. I motioned for Deadpool to follow me out as I held my hand over my mask to filter it further. I paused midstep in horror when I heard someone in a coughing fit. I slowly made my way through the clouded room. A familiar boy was doubled-over, ready to lose consciousness.

"Wes?"


	9. Finale

**Author's Note: Yes, there is a little bit of action in this, but for the most part this is an epilogue. If you were expected otherwise, you shall be disappointed.**

**I really liked writing this series. It was like my way of coping for the comics of (Mayday) Spider-Girl comics being canceled. I haven't even looked at Arana. **

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

I reached out to Wes, slipping his arm over my shoulder for support. What was he thinking? It was bad enough when he fell from the Goblin Queen's glider. This was just too much! Between the chemicals and my mask, I couldn't see. I called out to Deadpool, "Wade! We need to get out! He needs help!" Hearing no response, I began to panic. Tears escaped me at the thought of losing him. That stupid, cute, brave jerk. My name is May "Mayday" Parker, and I was truly beginning to regret being to one true daughter of Spider-Man.

I shrieked as a gloved hand pulled me away from the scene. I didn't even have to guess that it was Deadpool. I struggled to keep Wes with me as I was pulled out of the building. He chastised me, "What are you doing just standing around here? There was an _explosion_ if you haven't noticed! The whole place is about to go soon!"

I couldn't argue with him. When the pipes were struck, there was still smoke, sure, but as the compression and expansion from that minor explosion would travel to more sensitive areas of the building, there would probably be about two or three more explosions followed by a fire. That was just how things seemed to work.

I shot a webline once I saw an opening to broad daylight. As predicted, a second explosion licked my heels as we hurried out of the doomed structure. Deadpool ran out unscathed – or so it seemed to me; he has a healing factor so he could have gotten hurt and walked away from it just fine. I, on the other hand, got more than a lick at my heals after all. I was forced onto my back and rolled out onto the street. I reached over to Wes to make sure he was okay, but there was an oncoming truck.

The horns blared – highly unnecessary. I jumped out of the way with my unconscious boyfriend in my arms. Now on safe asphalt, I shook his body, pleading to him. "Wes, please wake up! You idiot, just wake up!"

I looked around, and Deadpool was gone. That man confuses me more than anything. First he stalks me. Then he betrays me. Then he helps me. Then he leaves me. But I had more important things to worry about.

It occurred to me that the smoke may have entered his lungs. I know I should have taken him to the hospital, but I was so worried that I took matters into my own hands. I pulled my mask up and pressed my lips to his, attempting to breathe air into his lungs. I could feel a steady heartbeat. A few minutes of me repeating the same procedure again and again crawled by.

Finally, he came to.

His eyes were dreary, but after he spotted my mask proceeding me pulling it over my face again he started to speak. "M-May?"

Seeing he was fine again, I slapped him on the back of the head. "Idiot."

He rubbed that spot with an uneasy expression on his face. "I'm sorry." Wes looked away, but when I was able to look into his eyes I could only see sincerity. "Twice I tried to help you and twice I failed. I guess I'm just good for nothing but waiting at the sidelines."

I could feel so much guilt in the pit of my stomach. "Wes Westin, you help me all the time! You did before I even _knew_ that you knew I was Spider-Girl! When I needed to change into costume with people around, who spilled his drink on me so that I could excuse myself?"

He looked away and laughed slightly at the memory. "_I_ did."

I laughed with him. "Uh-huh. And who was there when I needed to talk after April died?"

He put a comforting arm around my shoulder. "I did."

I smiled to him. "That's right. You help me all the time, Wes. Don't you dare forget how important you are to me."

* * *

When I got home, there wasn't much left to say. One of the good things that came out of being in a costume was that my parents grew to trust me. Of course, they were worried. Who wouldn't be? They hugged me as soon as I got home. There were a couple of questions about Deadpool, but they didn't pry.

The _real _action happened the next morning. I asked Wes the previous night how he even found the hideout. Imagine my surprise when I discovered he was almost even deeper in this mess. Being told who tried to recruit him, I decided to confront the punk immediately.

I walked up to the boy who was clad in blue jeans and a grey hoodie. Any feeling of pity I had for him washed away. I recognized him as the boy who was talking to Deadpool when all of this started. Getting locked into a gang is one thing. It happens. Life happens. But no one, and I mean no one, drags my boyfriend down with him. I didn't care that I was in my civilian clothes at the moment. I was about to beat him down and no one was going to stop me.

The school day hadn't started yet, so everyone was still hanging around outside the building. I grabbed him by the collar and forced him against a tree. "Jacob Messick. You peddle illegal merchandise on the streets and tried to get Wes Westin in on it too. Big mistake." My fingers clenched tighter to the fabric and closer to his airways.

He choked through his response. "Gak! - - I-I'm sorry, Parker!" He attempted to suck in more air. "Jeez, let me go!"

My eyes softened. Why was I out for revenge like this? Okay, I got POed. I was going too far, I knew it. The memory of accidentally breaking Gene Thompson's hand came to mind. I could tell my spider-strength was slipping into this situation as well.

It wasn't worth it.

I relinquished my grip and he fell to the grass on his knees. He stumbled to run away, flipping the bird as he stood on his feet. I looked about and saw I had drawn the attention of a few people, but there was not so many to stress me out too badly.

I walked to class.

* * *

"You _what_?" Wes and I were in the hallway. I had just recalled my tale of the punk in the tree. He was somewhere between laughing and crying.

I smiled cutely at his outburst and put a hand to his chest. "I guess I just couldn't help myself."

He softened as well. "Will this get any easier?"

I pecked his lips. "I doubt it."

* * *

[[Browning crawled out of the wreckage of what used to be his hideout. His clothes were tattered and his face was deformed. His skin glowed a bright green. Smoke was evaporating from nothing but his skin. His eyes were red. His voice was nothing but a low grumble as he clawed his way out. Then, he began to laugh. A heavy maniacal laugh that would shake the ground if lack of mental health equated to power.

A man in a red and black costume walked up to him, unsurprised. He shot him.]]


End file.
